A need exists for an portable remote switch operator that prevents harm to humans in a facility which has electrical equipment susceptible to arcing during testing, maintenance or switching out of equipment on a piece by piece basis without shutting down power to the entire facility.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.